SX200IS
The Powershot SX200 IS was released in march 2009. Early test builds (alpha state) for the firmwares 1.00C and 1.00D are available from here.}} Reviews and Specifications * DCRP review * photography blog * DPReview * Wikipedia - Powershot S series Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Sensor: 12.1 million effective pixels, 1/2.3 inch CCD type (max. image size: 4000 x 3000, phys matrix size 4080 x 3048 12bit) *12x wide-angle (28mm) optical zoom lens 28 - 336mm (35mm equiv), F3.4-5.3 *3 inch LCD, 230,000 pixels *ISO 80-1600 *1280 x 720 @ 30fps HD movie recording *HDMI output *Power: rechargeable Li-ion battery NB-5L *Weight (without batteries): 220 g, Dimensions: 103 x 61 x 38 mm Firmware info Version information In PLAY mode (without ver.req) press and simultaneously: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] In PLAY mode (empty file named ver.req must be previously created on card root) press and simultaneously: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00C NoError Jan 28 2009 14:08:40 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Adj Ver.004.013 and another press of (while still holding ) brings up this: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Adj Ver.004.013 IS FIrm Ver. 2.09 IS Param Vers. 2.07 the last press of (while still holding )with file named vers.req instead of ver.req brings up this: Canon PowerShot SX200 IS P-ID:31C0 PAL D Adj Ver.004.013 Total Shoot: (Number alternates with shots done) Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 CHDK Specifics *To enter CHDK mode use the Print button *Custom Curves do not work with the SX200 *The SX200 normally starts in Playback mode, to switch to Record mode half press the Shutter button once. *To start directly in Record mode, hold down the Power button ~ 2 seconds *Support for dual partition is available, so SDHC cards > 4GB can use autostart method. *Note that sound recording is always on when Optical Zoom is enabled in Video Record mode For Developers *The DryOS udumper currently does not work on this camera. PS.FI2 created with Digic IV settings loads. *FW blinked out by OldGit (forum link), cleaned dump is available from the dumps archive part 2 (Saturday Jul 18, 2009) *Blinking the firmware to the RS232 interface *Since 22-Aug-2009 there's a new, functional udumper available: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,3994.msg38493.html#msg38493, http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4095.msg38297.html#msg38297 LED addresses 0xC0220138 Shortcut/Print button (blue) 0xC0220134 green status LED button (green) 0xC0223030 AF-LED Available firmware dumps *'SX200 fw 1.00C:' blinked out by OldGit (forum link), cleaned dump is available from the dumps archive part 2 *'SX200 fw 1.00C: '''dumped with the new version of the udumper by smartkiller drop.io link *'SX200 fw 1.00D: dumped with the new version of the udumper by tr1stan (forum link): Rapidshare DL link, also available from the chdkdumps2 drop. Available pre CHDK *Test builds for the SX200 are available from http://drop.io/SX200BETA: ToDoList- CHDK please add issues, bugs & missing features to this list... #Icons on OSD: '''Closed #Bracketing with Custom Timer: Closed ''' #Other Bracketing modes not working: '''Open #Color palette (for RAW develop, dcraw profile) to be adjusted, see hereCHDK & RAW or here http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/DNG4PS-2/Calibration: Open #Script working (tested with llibtst.lua and MDFB-080914.bas): Closed #Sporadic disaperence of Menus (normal under CHDK, no fix required): Closed #Icon Position defaults need adjusting. (can be adjusted via CHDK Menu, no fix required): Closed ' # Color of Splash screen in different Startup Modes? (Do we need to change this ?) (Start from PS.FI2 diff from DISKBOOT.BIN) : '''Open ' #Mute mic for Optical Zoom in Vidioe record (No function found in camera), suggest post processing of sound to remove noisy zoom: 'Closed ? ' #Optical zoom in movie record requires "zoom out" after starting record for it to work: '''Closed' ' #Optical zoom in Video Record is currently not working: Open #Camera crashes with edge overlay in Play Mode: Open ? #On ISO overrides: "multiplier" value is not equal to ISO. Approx ISO_value * 2: Open ''' #Zebra Mode not stable, can produce vertical garbage on Screen: '''Open #Miscellaneous OSD values for zoom/focal length are wrong when zoomed: Open ToDoList - camera specific please add issues, bugs & missing features to this list... #disable automatic pop-up flash / change to manual control / automatic pop-up/retract on use: Open * #enable AiAf in modes other than "Easy" (the heart on the dial). This camera is crippled and we can only select center/face to focus, but on Easy the camera uses AiAf: Open #enable uncompressed file-output (e.g., RAW-files): Open #extend the maximum exposure time in manual mode to 60": Open * note by a user/tinkerer: my guess is that the pop-up flash is attached to the lens mechanism and therefor cannot be overridden... just a thought, knowing how Canon builds their models... Category:Development Category:Cameras